Why We Cry
by Soran
Summary: Kai's and Max's bit beast have turned them into girls. Yep, another beautiful girl fic. Oh, and Ty's and Rei's bit beast have also changed them, for the better. RM & KT
1. Whats Wrong?

Soran: Hehe, I need to start finishing my other fics.  
  
Subaru: Bet we want to start this fic.  
  
Siren: Your all bums.  
  
Subaru: ::Twitch:: Soran, can I please hurt him?  
  
Soran: No, later though.  
  
Siren: Eep! ::Hides behind Soran:: Help me.  
  
Eve: ^-^!! We don't own anything what so ever.  
  
Siren: This fic will contain things such as lemons, adult situations, some bad language, and some violence.  
  
Subaru: We love reviews and e-mails!!  
  
***********************  
Chapter 1: Whats Wrong?  
***********************  
  
I gaze at his back, blushing. My blond hair covered my eyes, as I look down at the grass. "I don't know guys, maybe I should go back to China." I listened to him. "I need to finish school."  
  
"Then stay here, we all are." I heard Tyson yell out.  
  
"I don't know." He turned around, facing me. "What do you think Max?"  
  
I look up, blushing. "It would be great to have you here, but were not going to force you to stay." He smiled at me.  
  
"I would love to stay, but I don't know where I could stay."  
  
Before I knew it, I spoke again. "You could stay with me." I bit my lip from talking again.  
  
"Are you sure, Maxie?"  
  
I gave a mental sigh, and talked again. "I'm sure, its no problem."  
  
He embraced me. "Thank you."  
  
I turned a dark shade of red. He turned to the others. "So its settle then," Tyson said. "You will stay with Maxie, and Kai will stay with me."  
  
Kai looked up, from where he was leaning against the wall. "Who said I was staying?" He glared at Tyson, as the boy rapped a arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I said. Besides, we would miss you." The younger out of the two glared at the other. "And also, where else would you stay?"  
  
"I've got many places I could stay." Tyson began to walk, making the younger one forced to walk.  
  
"Kenny said he has no room, Rei is staying with Max. Who else would you of staid with?"  
  
"I was thinking about moving away."  
  
"You wouldn't abandoned you team, now would you?"  
  
The younger one sighed, still glaring. "Since I'm staying....Were still training."  
  
We all whined as his forced request. "But Kkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii."  
  
He turned away from us. "Unless you want me to leave."  
  
Tyson sighed. "Alright, we'll train."  
  
"Extra hard." We whined again, but when he glared at us, we shut it. "I expect to see you down at the beach, tomorrow at 3:00."  
  
"You mean we have to train during summer?!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yes, and I'll make it harder if you don't stop whining."  
  
We shut our mouths, hoping we wouldn't have to train any harder. We soon stopped at my house. I turned to our captain and Tyson. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." I said, then went inside my house.  
  
I notice Rei didn't follow me in. I looked out, seeing him talk to Tyson. He began to walk towards my house, with a blush on his face. I blinked at him, as he walked in, the blush still there. "Rei, your blushing."  
  
"Um...Its nothing." He said, smiling. I shrugged it off, then walked towards my room. "Hey Maxie, where will I stay?"  
  
"Oh.." I turned to him, smiling. I then went to our spare room, and opened the door. It was a nice bedroom, but my mom took out the bed. "I forgot, my mom took out the bed, cause hers broke." I turned to him. "We can get you one, but it might take a while. Hold on, I'll go call my mom." He nodded, and entered the room.  
  
I left, and ran down the stairs. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed the phone. I quickly dialed the number, listening. Soon, my mom picked up her cell phone. "Maxie, is that you?"  
  
"Yes mom. Rei didn't have a place to stay, so I offered him the spare room."  
  
"You do know we don't have a bed in there." She said.  
  
"Yes, I just remember. What do you suggest?"  
  
She was silent for awhile. "Well, he could sleep on the couch, but its to uncomfortable." She was silent again. "I know, you have a big bed, right."  
  
"Yeah." I hope she wasn't going to say, what I thought she would say.  
  
"Well then its settled. He will share a bed with you."  
  
I blush on the spot. "But-But."  
  
"Do you want to sleep on the couch? Or floor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, he will share a bed with you." She was silent, talking to someone else at her work. "Alright I have to go. I will be home tomorrow, Its to far away from here, and I'm working late." She hung up the phone.  
  
I hung up the phone, then sighed. "What did she say?" I gasped, and turned around.  
  
I then blushed again. "She...uh...she..said-"  
  
"To share a bed with you?"  
  
My blush didn't disappear, "How did you know?"  
  
He gave a soft smile. "I was behind you, and heard your mother talking." Of course, he's neko-jin, no wonder he could here from so far.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
He smiled again. "No at all, I'm sure thats what the others are doing." I blushed again.  
  
The night came faster then expected. He made us some rice and chicken, while I cleaned up some of my room. We ate silently, we didn't know what to discuss. Finally, it was time for bed. I was tired.  
  
I walked into my room, the blush having come again. I turned to him, "You can use the bathroom, and I'll use my room." I offered. But, again he gave me his sweet smile.  
  
"Thank you." He said, and off he went.  
  
I quickly got dressed, just slipping on a large shirt and baggy grey pants. He soon came back, wairing blue baggy pants and a white shirt. I got into bed, then he followed.  
  
After awhile, I couldn't sleep. "Rei?"  
  
After awhile, I felt the bed move. "Yeah?"  
  
"....I can't sleep." I stared at the wall, with my back facing him.  
  
"I can't either, but I don't want to get up."  
  
I nodded my head. He pushed my shoulder down, so I would face him. I turned my body around, and looked into his cat like eyes. He gave a soft smile, then ran his hand through my hair. "Why were you blushing?" I asked.  
  
"When?" He blinked in confusion.  
  
"This after noon, when we got here." Then, his face turned a nice shade of red. "Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"Well...Uhh...Its kind of hard to explain." I nodded my head. "Tyson told me something embarrassing."  
  
"What did he tell you?" His blush got darker.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't tell you."  
  
"No!" I whined. He chuckled, his hand not leaving my hair.  
  
"I'll tell you later." I pouted, and he chuckled again.  
  
It was silent again. The only movements were his hands running through my hair. "Do you like anyone?"  
  
He started to blush again. "Well....I have thought of someone, but it wouldn't work out." Before we knew it, we fell asleep.  
  
Draciel smirked at the two, Driger right by her. "Aw, how sweet." Said the water spirit.  
  
"Poor kitten, doesn't want to bring it out."  
  
"We should help them, you know, give them a little push." She said, smiling.  
  
"Where are you getting at?" He smirked, knowing her plans would never fail.  
  
"Well, he doesn't want to show emotions to my master, cause you know, there both males." she said.  
  
"Yeah....So you propose?"  
  
She grinned. "We make one of them girls. It would work out, after all."  
  
"Got a point, Kitten needs someone anyways." They both smirked.  
  
The water spirit became a shadow, forming in the real world. She looked behind her, where he stood, forming also into a shadow. The two walked towards the bed, then stared at their masters. They closed their eyes and fell upon them, and let their bodys seep through.  
  
He opened his blue eyes, then yawned. He looked below him, then gasped. Black cat ears were starting to twitch, as if awaking the owner of them. He sat up, then backed up to his mirror. He turned around, then stared wide eyed. A loud scream came from his mouth.  
  
Long blond hair fell into the face of the owner. She, not he, gasped in surprise. She knew she awoken the kitten body in her bed, but she no longer cared. "Of crap, of crap. Whats my mom going to think? Am I going to survive? Oh crap!!"  
  
"Max? Is that you?!"  
  
She turned around, facing the Chinese blader. She nodded her head. "Rei, what happened to us?"  
  
"Us?" He got up, then went to the mirror. He gazed at the black cat ears. "What did happen to us?"  
  
//Relax kitten// He calmed down, hearing a pur.  
  
/Driger, what did you do?/  
  
//Nothing much, just gave you a slight push.//  
  
/What do you mean?/ He closed his eyes.  
  
//I see your love for the sprite. So me and Draciel came up with a plan.//  
  
/And thats why we look like this?/ He heard another pur.  
  
//Exactly.//  
  
/Well change us back!! I'm sure Max doesn't enjoy being a girl./  
  
//Actually, she's enjoying it.//  
  
/How do you know? She screamed!!/  
  
//I here her talking to Draciel, thanking her and such.// He broke off the connection, blushing.  
  
/Draciel, you have some explaining to do!!/  
  
//Calm down, sprite. I just granted your inner most wish.//  
  
/This really isn't my inner wish./  
  
//Oh yes it is. You desire the kitten. And you would feel more comfortable if you were a girl.//  
  
/How come he couldn't be a girl, and I stay a guy?/  
  
//I'm sure he wouldn't give up his dominance.//  
  
The small girl blushed. /Thanks, I guess./  
  
//No problem.// She broke off the connection, hearing the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey, This is Ty, something's wrong with Kai."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well....Kai's a girl."  
  
****************  
End of Chapter 1  
****************  
  
Soran: Hehe, chappie if finish.  
  
Subaru: Next chappie is Ty and Kai's side of the story.  
  
Siren: And some fluff.  
  
Eve: Hehe, time to date.  
  
Soran: Don't give it away!!  
  
Eve: Aw....But its so kewl!!!  
  
Soran: Yeah, and your point is?  
  
Siren: That there going on dates and fluffy things!!  
  
Soran: ::Gasp:: You weren't suppose to say anything!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: Reviews make us happy, and we continue when we get reviews. Could we have at least 3? Thank you!!!!! 


	2. True Love

Soran: Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Subaru: They make us soooooo happy.  
  
Siren: ::Tied up to chair:: Since your happy and all.....CAN I PLEASE BE FREE NOW?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Eve: Hehe, I'm free!!!!!  
  
Subaru: If you keep taunting you won't be.  
  
Soran: We don't own anything, except our potato's.  
  
Siren: Oh yeah. ::Throws potato at Subaru::  
  
Subaru: How did you do that?  
  
Siren: Magic.  
  
Eve: All warnings in last chappie.  
  
Subaru: Warnings, this chapter contains fluff and other things like that. ^- ^!!  
  
*******************  
Chapter 2: True Love  
*******************  
  
"Well....Kai's a girl."  
  
"We'll be right over." I listened as he hung up, and did the same. I knew Rei had heard, he couldn't miss a word with his cat ears. I ran into my room, and began to look through some clothes. "None of these fit!" I yelled aloud.  
  
"Just wair anything. We'll go shopping after we talk to the others." He gave me his soft smile that I loved. I nodded, and smiled back. I grabbed my own clothes, and set to my bathroom. He said he would stay in my room and change.  
  
I put on some baggy pants and an over size white shirt. I came out, and saw him heading for the door. He wore what he normally would wair. We both ran out the door, and I soon realize, I forgot my shoes. I didn't care, and ran towards Tyson's house.  
  
We both pounded are fist on the Dojo door. Soon, Ty answered. He looked worried, then gazed at me. "You to?!" I nodded, and ran inside.  
  
Tyson ran opened another door, and barely missed a flying sword. A table came next, and smashed into the wall. "Ty!!!!! What did you do?! I swear I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Kai scream. I ran inside, then missed a large table. Kai stopped, realizing that she wasn't the only one turned into a girl.  
  
"You got to stop throwing things." I said calmly. She sighed, and dropped the table. "Talk to Dranzer {An: Is that how you spell it?}, she may know whats happening."  
  
I watched as she closed her eyes, and started to concentrate. /You better have one hell of a reason for this Dranzer./  
  
//Now that your done throwing objects at Ty, I guess I could tell you why I turned you into a girl.//  
  
/So then, why?/  
  
//Cause you desire him, and wouldn't want to ruin your reputation if you were a guy.//  
  
/I think I can handle my own love life, you know./  
  
//Well to bad, I don't know how to turn you back.// The line was broke.  
  
My feet hurt from running on the road. I looked towards both boys, they were both staring at me. "What?" I asked, feeling a blush come to my cheeks.  
  
"So, why are you a girl?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"Uhh...." I didn't want to tell him, in front of my crush. I blushed, and looked down. "I..I don't want to answer that." I said.  
  
"Aw, please?" He tried to whole doggy look, but it didn't effect me.  
  
"Give her a brake, Ty." I glance at Rei.  
  
"Why? And why do you have cat ears?"  
  
"Driger did it."  
  
"DAMN YOU DRANZER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
We all turned are heads to the angry captain. Ty sighed and walked up to her. "Kai, cool down. We can settle this out."  
  
She only glared, but sat down and closed her eyes. I walked over to her. "Kai, your not the only one."  
  
"I know." She whispered out. There was a long silence, before she talked again. "Come on, were going to go train."  
  
We all pouted at her request. "But kkkkkkaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"This is the only way to get my mind off of this!!!!!!!!" We pouted and followed her.  
  
I then remembered, I didn't have draciel with me. "Hey, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up soon."  
  
***********  
Rei's POV  
***********  
  
We watched as Max ran off to get her blade. Me and Ty followed Kai, to where ever she was taking us to train. "So...Where are we training? And why don't we have Kenny with us?" I heard Ty ask.  
  
"Were only going to do a few rounds, then we'll leave. By then, I'll be calm. And were training at the beach."  
  
"Wont there be many people there? Its is summer."  
  
Kai turned around and gave him a death glare. "Deal with it."  
  
"But, the kids will want to see us and-" She pulled his collar and gave him another death glare. He stared wide eyed and shut his mouth.  
  
"Deal with it." He nodded, and she let go of his collar. I chuckled quietly, then Tyson gave me a glare.  
  
He then smirked, "So, how are you and Max?"  
  
"Everythings fine." I knew I was forming a blush.  
  
"Fine you say? Let me guess, you still haven't asked him-"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Whatever. Haven't asked 'her' out, now have you?" I blushed, shaking my head.  
  
"Well nows the perfect time. She's a girl, your a guy."  
  
My blushed darkened. "I really don't know how to ask anyone out."  
  
"Well first, you have to flirt." I stared wide eyed, blush getting darker. "After that, I'll tell you the next steps. When we see Max, start flirting."  
  
We both didn't see the person that snuck up on us. "Actually, we came here to train, not flirt." We both stared wide eyed as Kai grabbed our shoulders and squeezed them.  
  
"Aw some on, he's been trying to get Max!!!!!!"  
  
We arrived at the beach. It was filled with kids everywhere. We walked over to a spot that wasn't crowded by kids and adults. "Wheres Max?" I asked.  
  
"Still not here. Perfect, now I can teach you how to flirt." I began to blush again.  
  
Ty began to tell my all sorts of secrets, each one making me blush more. Then, we spotted Max running towards us. "Ty, I don't think I can do it. Thats not enough information." I said, still blushing.  
  
He smirked. "Fine, I'll show you." I watched as he ran into Max's arms, making her blush in contact. He began to rub his face into her chest.  
  
I turned red, from blushing and anger. I could see that her blush wasn't going to disappear. "Where were you Max? We thought you were dead."  
  
He circled his arms around her, and pulled her against him. {An: No this is not a M/T fic.} I fumed with anger, and turned so I wouldn't have to see this. Then I notice Kai, she was staring at them, anger written all over her face. "Kai?" I asked.  
  
"TY YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out, glaring at Ty. He let go of Max, and walked over to us.  
  
Kai smacked him on the head, "Hey, what did I do?!"  
  
Kai began to blush, "Oops, I'm sorry Ty." Max walked over, still blushing.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked. I turned to her, giving her a smile.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Actually, I don't really feel like blading right now." Kai said.  
  
She began to walk away, when a kid turned to us. "Hey!!!!! Its the bladebreakers!!!!"  
  
We all stared wide eyed as children began to run towards us. They stared at Kai and Max in confusion. "Who are you?"  
  
Max reach down to the little boys side. "I'm Max."  
  
"Wow!!!!! Your a girl?!" She blushed, then smiled. "Wow, when I'm older, can I date you?" I chuckled at his innocence, while she blushed again.  
  
Kai wasn't doing much better. She was over runned by kids. They all asked her about the secrets of blading and other such things. Then, two boys walked over. They looked about 16-17, a year older then me. I knew one of them, but not the other. The 16 years old was Tala. The 17 I really didn't know. They both gazed at Max and Kai.  
  
The little boy by Max tugged on her leg, as she stared at the two older boys. The older one stared at her, while Tala walked over to Kai. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing....Mind explaining?" I listened to them talk.  
  
"Its none of your business." Kai turned away from him.  
  
"Thats fine with me." Tala walked away. The older boy staid for awhile, but soon followed him.  
  
"That older one is strange." Max whispered out.  
  
I nodded my head, then turned to her. She gazed down at the boy who was pulling at her leg. "Whats wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Are you sure your not a boy? I thought you were?" She gave a soft smile. Then, boys started to surround her. She smiled at them, but I knew she wanted to get away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a girl." She said.  
  
"Wow, I wish I was her age!!" An 11 year old boy said. Most of the boys surrounding her were a year younger then Max.  
  
"Since I'm almost your age, can I have a kiss?" She blushed, but reached down and pecked the boy on the cheek. "Wow!!!!!!! Thank you." Soon more boys were around her. She gave me a pleading look.  
  
I smiled and walked over to her, having the ones surround me follow. I walked up to her. "Hey, are your going out with her?" We both blushed. "If not, can I have her?"  
  
"Uh...I.." I couldn't get rid of the blush. "Yes, were going out."  
  
She stared wide eyed at me, blushing. I nudged my head towards the crowds, and she understood. "Yeah, we've been going out for awhile."  
  
Most of the boys whined and pouted. We couldn't help but chuckle at them. Then, the boys that got a kiss from her taunted them. "I got a kiss." This made them whine and pout again.  
  
We both turned to the others, who were also having problems. "Wow its Tyson!!!" Most of the kids screamed and shook Ty's hand.  
  
Girls then notice us. They screamed and surrounded Ty, already hearing that I was taken by Max, even if it was a joke. Ty then began to have troubles. He blushed and started to back away from the girls flirting. "Please ladys...." I chuckled. "I'm sorry...But...I.." He looked over at me, and saw that no one surrounded me. "Why not go to Rei?"  
  
"Cause he's taken already." Some girls cried out and began to cry. He gazed at me in confusion. I wrap my around Max, causing her to blush.  
  
Ty then understood, and knew it was some kind of trick. "Oh, I see. Well, ladys..Uhh.." He took a worried glance over at Kai, who was surrounded by older boys.  
  
Ty grew angry, as one touched her shoulder. Then slid it down her arm. He walked over and wrapped and around her. "Please don't touch my girl."  
  
Before Kai could protest, Ty put a hand over her mouth. She glared at the hand, then also understood. He yelled as his hand was met with teeth. "You know what I said, touch me and you'll get bitten....lover." Ty blushed at the word.  
  
"Yeah, I know." The girls pouted, and walked away. The older boys did the same, and gave Ty a dirty look.  
  
We quickly walked off the beach, and into the streets. We had to put an arm around the girls, so no one would come up to us and flirt with us. At the streets we still didn't remove the arm, I was going to when Ty did. But, it looked like he was having fun.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, how about you guys?" I shook my head, and so did Max.  
  
"I don't really care." Said Kai.  
  
We were soon at a table in some fancy restaurant. I just picked out a bowl of rice and some chicken, mostly what I ate last night. There wasn't many people here, even though it was during the day.  
  
The waiter came. "I would like an Italian salad." Said Max.  
  
"Me too." Said Kai.  
  
"I would like a bowl of rice and chicken."  
  
Ty was still staring at the menu. "I think I'll want.....cocktails and shrimp...and a steak." He smiled at the waiter.  
  
"It will be out soon." The waiter left.  
  
"Hey Rei, I need to talk to you."  
  
I gaze at Ty. He left the seats, and I followed. We went into the bathrooms, and he leaned against he wall. "If you keep doing that, you'll end up like Kai." I said, smiling.  
  
"Haha ha, it is to laugh." He said sarcastically. "But, I want to ask 'her' out." I knew who he was talking about. "But....I'm only good at flirting."  
  
"I can tell." I said, glaring.  
  
"Oh come on, I was just helping you!" He pouted, which made me chuckle. "And I can tell you want to ask Max out."  
  
"Yeah...and?"  
  
"I'll take Kai to another place to sit, and talk to her. You stay with Max and talk to her. Then, when the food comes we'll have dates."  
  
"But...How do you know Max likes me? And Kai likes you?"  
  
"Hm.....I don't." He chuckled. "Well...I know Max likes you, so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Well, I can't say the same for you. Kai never tells anybody anything."  
  
"Well...We can give it a shot."  
  
We both walked out of the bathroom. We saw both girls talking about something, then Max blushed as Kai said something, but I didn't here. "And thats all you have to do." Said Kai, as we sat down.  
  
"Hey Kai, can I speak to you a moment?" Asked Ty.  
  
Kai sighed, but got out of her seat and followed Ty to another part of the restaurant. "And Max, I need to talk you." I said, blushing.  
  
"What is it?" I turned towards her, blushing.  
  
"I...I...I love you...And I was won-"  
  
She placed a finger to my mouth and smiled. "I waited so long to hear you say that." I blushed and then kissed her.  
  
**********  
Ty's POV  
**********  
  
Well, I got Kai to the other side. I sat down at the bar, having Kai follow. She stared at me, waiting for me to start. "Well...I've....been thinking a lot lately."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with blading?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Does it deal with Rei and Max?"  
  
"No."  
  
She smirked as I blushed. "Does it involve with you kissing me?"  
  
"Maybe." She chuckled, while my blush darkened.  
  
"You like me!!" She chanted. I continued to blush. "Admit it, you have feelings for me."  
  
"I...uh...I..." I stuttered in my words. "Mph!..." I felt lips upon my own. I moaned in my mouth as we kissed deeper.  
  
"Don't worry....I like you to."  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 2  
***************  
  
Soran: Hehe little bit of fluff.  
  
Subaru: Next chappie is going to be funny and a surprising secret.  
  
Siren: Ooh, its a long chappie.  
  
Eve: Probably the longest on we'll ever do.  
  
Soran: You never know....... 


End file.
